


Throwing Punches and Getting Dates

by karaokewally



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokewally/pseuds/karaokewally
Summary: Basically the premise of this was aliens that wanted to understand human fear so they kidnapped Len and Ray during a fight to study their fears





	Throwing Punches and Getting Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic, and i realized after i finished this that i referenced the Dominators, which Leonard wasn't alive for but let's just pretend he was. Anyway, this does include abuse and homophobic language, so head's up. This whole thing is also pretty badly written because I'm running on very little sleep but i wanted to get this done

Ray was falling. But he wasn’t- not really. It certainly felt like it, like there was no ground beneath his feet, but he wasn’t moving. Maybe he was, it was too dark to see anything anyways. His heart was racing, beating as if he really were falling. Was he falling? If so, how long had it been? It felt like minutes, seconds, days, all at once.

  
He felt a pressure on his shoulder, something dropping against it. Then on his cheek. Then back to his shoulder. Then shaking. He wasn’t shaking – was he? No. Someone was shaking him. But nobody was there. He was still engulfed in the darkness.

  
His eyes opened.

  
“Dammit, Raymond.”

  
Ray blinked a few times – his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden influx of light. When, finally, his eyes adjusted enough, Ray found that he was not alone. He was in a room – a bedroom by first glance. With – Wait, what?

  
“Snart?” What had happened? How did the two of them, who could barely stand to be within feet of each other, end up here?

  
“About time you woke up,” The other man replied, moving his hands from Ray’s shoulders. He must’ve been the one shaking him. But why? And where were they? “Almost thought they’d killed you. Unfortunately, they were not that kind.”

  
“Who are you talking about?” Ray questioned, craning his head to get a better look of the room. “Where are we?”

  
“Those – things. The aliens, or whatever they were,” Leonard replied, visibly confused by the situation as well. “We were fighting them, remember? Don’t tell me they hit you that hard on the head.”

 

“Aliens?” Lifting a hand to rub the side of his head, Ray winced at the contact. It seemed there was dried blood down the side of his face. What the hell happened?

  
“Yeah, aliens. Keep up,” The cold reply was partnered with Leonard walking towards the window. Peering out of it, he seemed to freeze up for a moment. Ray took the moment to look around the room some more.

  
It seemed to be a child’s room, the bed barely big enough for one person. Scattered about the room were a few objects – school books, action figures, things like that. Normal things for a little boy to have. But where was the kid? And why were they currently holed up in his room?

  
Ray did his best to pull himself to his feet, though it took a few tries. He was still lightheaded, from what he assumed to be a mild concussion he didn’t remember getting. Leonard glanced back at him as he stood, but made no move to help him. Unsurprising.

  
“Did you try the door? Or have you just been waiting on me?” Leonard shook his head, which Ray assumed was in response to his first question. He moved for the door. Hand just touching the knob, a door could be heard slamming shut somewhere outside the room.

  
Shooting a quick look back towards the other man, Ray could see that Leonard had tensed. Something was off, but Ray just didn’t know what. He also knew he wouldn’t get an answer from his fellow legend. He tried anyway.

  
“What about you, are you okay?” Leonard said nothing, so Ray pressed on. “Did these aliens take your ability to talk, or are you just being difficult?”

  
Still nothing.

  
“Whatever, Len. I’m leaving, join me if you want.” He turned the door handle, causing it to creak open. This managed to get the other man’s attention.

  
Snart’s head shot toward the door. “Quiet, Boy Scout,” He started for the door, moving almost silently.

  
Ray opened his mouth to make a reply, but stopped short, deciding not to provoke the other man. They made their way down the hall, passing multiple doors, all closed but one. It seemed to lead into another room, though it seemed as empty as the rest of the house. That is – until they heard the heavy footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway.

  
Next to Ray, Leonard stopped dead in his tracks. His hands went to his side, for his gun. They came back up with nothing. Whatever the aliens did to them, they had taken away their weapons beforehand. Great. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

  
The footsteps ceased, and soon after, the two men had reached the stairs. Leonard hesitated before going down them. Fearing whoever – whatever – it was downstairs, Ray remained silent, opting to follow Snart down.

  
Pausing at the bottom, Leonard held out his hand, stopping Ray. He peeked around the railing, noticing what appeared to be the front door – their way out. They stayed in place for a moment, making sure the owner of the footsteps from before stayed away. Ray took a tentative step down to the last stair.

  
It creaked.

  
Both men froze.

  
Nothing happened. Whatever else was in the house either didn’t care or didn’t hear. Ray was hoping for the former.

  
They continued one, Leonard a few steps in front, eager to get out that door. Ray had no idea why the other man was in such a hurry. Usually, Len was one to take his time going through houses and buildings – always looking for things to steal, no matter the time era or predicament. Something was different about this place, something that made Leonard tense. It unsettled Ray.

  
To the left of the door, there was an opening into another room. Leonard didn’t spare a glance as he headed for the door – reckless of him. He failed to see the man standing there, waiting.

  
“Leonard.”

  
Snart froze, still a few feet in front of Ray. Ray stopped as well, just out of sight of the speaker. Something about the voice made Ray feel unsafe. He stared at Leonard, who hadn’t moved, hadn’t replied. But something was different about him, if he was tense before, that had nothing on how he was now. It almost seemed like he was – was he shaking?

  
“Boy, what have I told you about ignoring me when I speak to you?” The voice spoke again, this time accompanied by the sound of a bottle landing roughly on a table. Leonard looked toward the source of the voice, pale.

  
“Lewis.” He said it so quiet, so vulnerable, Ray was taken aback. He’d never heard Leonard like this, never heard him sound anything less than his usually snarky self. He sounded almost frightened.

  
“And what did I say about calling me that?” Whoever spoke had a gruff voice, the words slurred enough so that Ray knew what had been in the bottle. “And where are you off to now? I just got home, shouldn’t we have a little father-son bonding time?”

  
Father-son? This meant that – _oh no_. Ray connected the dots at the same moment the man stepped forward into the hallway.

  
Ray didn’t know much about criminals, but he recognized Lewis Snart. The infamous thief had become known to him after the months spent on the Waverider. After the fiasco with the emerald that Leonard had pulled, Ray had taken to looking into his fellow companions onboard. He didn’t know the full story, but he learned enough to know that they had to leave now.

 

Leonard didn’t say anything as Lewis grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him towards the living room. However, he didn’t move, making Lewis upset.

  
“Come on, kid, I have an idea for our next heist. You, me and your sister, when I find her, we’ll be rich. What do you say?” Leonard’s sister had never come up in conversation, but Ray knew about her. She was younger than her brother, but just as badass. From what Ray knew, she too had a special weapon made by S.T.A.R Labs.

  
“No,” Leonard’s reply was harsh, but sounded forced. “Leave Lisa out of this.”

  
“Now, Len, why would I do that? We both know it’s the only way to get your help.” Lewis was getting angrier, but he had yet to take his eyes off his son. To him, Ray didn’t exist. Usually, that would upset Ray, but it was perfectly fine in this instance. “Do I have to put a bomb in her head every time that I need your help?”

  
“If you lay a finger on her-“

  
“What are you going to do? We both know you’re not strong enough to stop me. Just do this for me, and I’ll leave you alone for a while.”

  
“I said no.” Leonard said with finality, turning the door handle. He’d been about to pull it open when Lewis’ first blow hit him.

  
Ray stood frozen, unable to move fast enough to stop the next one from hitting Leonard. It wasn’t until the fourth blow, when Leonard stumbled into the door, that Ray found his movement again. He caught Lewis’ fist before it could hit Leonard again.

  
“What the hell is this?” Lewis yanked his arm back, looking at Ray. “What makes you think you can get in my way, punk?”

  
“Raymond, don’t,” Leonard told him, his hand grasping Ray’s arm. “Stay out of this,”

  
Ray elected to ignore him. “Don’t touch him, asshole.” Immediately, Ray knew that was a mistake. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, head throbbing. Lewis stood over him, fist caught in the front of his shirt.

  
“Really, Leonard, you’re a bigger disappointment than I thought. First you fail to listen to your dad, and now you’re a faggot, too? You make me sick.” Lewis lifted Ray up a bit, as though to punch him again, but dropped him when Leonard shoved him away.

  
“You’re fight is with me, leave Raymond out of this.” Leonard glanced down at Ray, just long enough to make sure he was still conscious. Ray’s head was spinning, and the pain just increased when he tried to move, but he managed to pull himself down the hall a bit as the two started fighting again. It took him a minute, but eventually he pulled himself up using the railing, and was already moving to help Leonard.

  
By now, Len had a bruise forming on the side of his skull, but he was still fighting back. That is, until Lewis kneed him in the stomach, making him double over. It was as the attacker went to shove him to the ground, that Ray took his shot.

  
Swinging his fist as hard as he could, he socked Lewis in the side of the head. It wasn’t much, but it managed to startle him enough so Leonard could right himself. Lewis also began to turn his attention to Ray, which he guessed was good for Leonard, but bad for him, as it felt as though he’d sprained his wrist from the attack.

  
Ray took another hit, falling against the wall, before Leonard finally managed to shove Lewis far enough away for the two to make it through the door. Neither of them were looking as they went, just running, Ray dizzy but moving on adrenaline and Len seemingly running for his life. It was after a minute of running that they finally stopped to look around them.

  
~

  
Ray woke with a start. Both his heart and head were pounding, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to process what had just happened. He sat up, pulling wires and tubes from his arms. Wincing, he finally got them all out and managed to get a look at his hand. It was horribly discolored, and causing so much pain it took everything in Ray not to scream when he pulled the wires out of it. To his right, he heard someone sucking in rapid breaths.

  
“Leonard, hey, are you alright?” Leonard did not seem alright. He seemed shaken, as he yanked the same wires and tubes from his own arms.  
“What the hell was that?” He also sounded very angry. Like, very, very angry.

  
“I- I think it was some kind of induced dream.” Ray didn’t exactly understand how it could’ve been, but after the Dominators, he knew it was possible. “The aliens, I think they were studying us, like the Dominators.”

"But why? Why us?"

Raymond thought on that for a second. "I don't think it was specifically us, I mean, it wasn't like that with the Dominators. I think- maybe they were studying fear. It would make sense that they'd put us- you - though _that._ "

  
“You mean with Lewis. I'm just mad I didn't get more hits in on him. Unlike someone.” Leonard still sounded angry, though there was a hint of admiration in his voice. He looked pointedly at Ray's discolored hand, eyes narrowing. “You idiot. You could’ve broken your hand.”

  
“I think I did.” Leonard shot Ray one of his trademark ‘Raymond-what-the-hell’ looks, before moving over to him. "Well, it's not like I could just let him beat you like that, I had to do something."

  
He mumbled something that sounded like a 'thanks' or something of that manner. “When we get out of here, remind me to teach you how to throw a punch while keeping your bones intact, Boy Scout.”

  
“It’s a date.” Ray said, before realizing exactly what he had said. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean- not like a _date_ kind of date, I mean unless you want it to be, but-“

  
“If you wanted to go on a date with me that bad, Raymond, all you had to do was ask. No need to get kidnapped by aliens and forced to look into my shitty life.” Leonard smirked at him as he began moving for what appeared to be the door. “Now come on, I don’t want to sit around here all day, we’ve got a date to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a comment if there's anything spelled or grammar-ed wrong :)
> 
> edit: so i realized after posting this that the ending seemed really rushed so i changed it a bit and made it worse it seems


End file.
